


The Lonely Highway

by Jashasedai, theianitor



Series: Traveling The Long Road [3]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Consensual Sex, Dismemberment, Gross, Horror, M/M, Serial Killers, Sexual Violence, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships, extreme violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 06:51:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 14
Words: 13,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16470821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jashasedai/pseuds/Jashasedai, https://archiveofourown.org/users/theianitor/pseuds/theianitor
Summary: The Third Part of the Long Road series.READ part 1The Winding Pathhttps://archiveofourown.org/works/16472492/chapters/38576918and Part 2The Dusty Roadhttps://archiveofourown.org/works/10023647/chapters/22343519Kimi has been lying low.  Now he and Sebastian team up, and this time, only one thing can stop them.  The serial killer best friends are on the road again, tormented by their own wicked relationship, hunted by the law and confronted by old faces, the only thing that can save them is the rules.Author's Note: You guys stop reading this one first, it's the last part of the story, it doesn't make sense without reading the first parts.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There are parts of this that are sick. If you don't want to read about serial killers enjoying torture and killing, and relationships in which all participants engage in violent behavior and mutually unhealthy relationships, then why are you reading the horror challenge?  
> DL:DR

**This isn't the first part of the story!!**

**Read This First!**

**The Winding Path**

**\- https://archiveofourown.org/works/16472492/chapters/38576918**

 

**Then Read This!**

**The Dusty Road**

**\- https://archiveofourown.org/works/10023647/chapters/22343378**

 

 

**Chapter 1**

  


He hadn't wanted anything so much in a very long time.  His life had been a desperate struggle, lately, against the life he'd built for the years before.  Maybe just a drive wouldn't hurt. He grabbed the keys to the Chevy off the table, then hesitated, weighing them in his hand.  No reason not to keep his hands limber.

He set the keys back down and pulled his hoodie over his head.  He pulled the big hood low so most of what could be seen of his face was his short, well trimmed beard.

He jogged down the little apartment steps, his side aching after a few blocks, but he pushed the pain away and headed for the little out of the way shopping center.  He couldn't afford a very good apartment. It was better than the dives he'd been living in for the last several years, before he'd died, before his legal identity had died, anyway.  He was right in the bad part of town where the plan wouldn't attract too much attention.

He hadn't been down here since his first walk through the area.  A highway hunter who couldn't memorize a location after one time through it was a highway hunter who wasn't going to get old.  The street lights were out, and it was twilight, just the time of day when the shadows were deep and the sky was bright, making focusing and clarity less accurate.

There was a red pickup with the drivers' side next to a bushy shrub beside the fence.  He knelt beside it. The picks he'd been carrying around, just to feel their weight in his pocket keyed his way into the truck in seconds. He pulled the panel from the steering column, shifting his weight into the driver's seat, keeping an ear out for footsteps.  There was no one. He scraped the wires together and the truck started. Fuck yes. He threw the gearshift on the column into reverse and drove smoothly out of the lot.

Back on the road.  He picked through the contents of the glove box.  A pack of cigarettes with three cigarettes, a road map of Portland, Oregon, so stuck together with coffee he could only barely determine what it used to say.  There were half a dozen napkins fused onto it, with the last corner flapping. Hello, gorgeous. He loved dumpy corners of mid-sized cities. His own private armory.  He pulled out the Glock. Loaded, one shot fired.

He looked down the back of the seat, but it was too far between the seat and the back wall of the cab to press the gun between.  Fortunately whoever had left the truck had also left his coat slung over the driver's seat. There was a hood. He plopped the pistol into it like a pocket.

There was a truck stop southeast of the city.  He headed for it, pulling over at the farthest gas pump.  His face stayed covered when he paid the attendant for the gas, but she still cast a wistful look at him.  You don't know what you missed, little lady. I used to be cut. He had put on weight since his life had gotten easy, but he could still hold her down and take her apart, piece by piece.  He considered asking her when she got off her shift, but he knew better than to hunt so close to home. He turned from the counter and changed his mind.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

  
  


His target was a tall, long legged teenage boy.  He was flirting with the girl in the next booth of the little sub shop attached to the truck stop.  She was with her parents and some little brothers, trying to look cool and separate, even though she was crammed in the corner of the booth.  He was alone. He was wearing an open flannel shirt, as the style had been years before. Easy to catch hold of, wrap around his neck, use against him.  Use to control him. He looked athletic, JV basketball team as a senior, maybe.

He had brown hair and big blue eyes and full lips.  He had a high voice when he'd ordered his cheeseburger from the waitress.  His screams would sound nice. 10 to 1 odds he would wet himself.

He laughed.  He left cash on the table and went out to his truck.  He liked trucks. They left no options other than the passenger seat for the victim to sit in.  The kid was hitching, and he'd be needing a ride, soon.

The girl and her family came out and drove away.  It was only a few minutes before the boy came out.  He pulled his pack onto his shoulders and started down the road, not pulling out his cardboard sign for Lafayette.  Yeah, work off that cheeseburger. Can't be putting on weight, can we?

He gave the boy a few minutes to walk.  Then he pulled out of the parking lot and drove past him, mishifting twice and pressing and releasing the gas, simulating car trouble, to someone who didn't know.  He drove about half a mile, just out of sight, and pulled over and popped the hood. 

He'd just wait for the kid to walk by.  Ask him if he had a phone on him. As if the kid with the worn out army reserve pack, would.  Then he'd ask him if he knew anything about engines. Not many red blooded boys who'd say no. He'd 'fix' the problem himself, if the boy didn't notice the loose hose and it would be natural to offer the boy a ride.  The boy who now believed he'd saved him from car trouble. It was too easy.

It would be best to lean into the engine compartment from the roadside.  He would be visible and non-threatening from a long way off, and if other cars came by, it would be obvious he was managing his 'distress' himself.  It was always a risk that some hard to deter good-samaritan would stop, but this was a pretty dead road mid-week. Odds were small. 

He walked around the side of the truck to get his Gatorade from the cab.  He took a big drink, leaning in the window. Turned and leaned against the door.  

It would be a bit before the boy came around the corner.  

He took a step.

Something was tangled around his ankles.  A pair of hands. Someone was pulling him under the truck.

He started to fall forward.  He lifted his foot, trying to shake loose, and a hand tightened its grip around his ankle.  His eyes widened as two hard tugs from under the truck wrenched his feet out from under him.  His face smashed down on the pavement. He was dragged backwards as his attacker scrambled up his body.  A hand gripped a handful of his hair, pulled his head back and slammed it on the concrete.

Black


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

  
  


He came awake in a memory.  He was 19, riding in a truck with a much older man, biding his time until he could force the man out of his own truck onto his back in the dirt.  His breath came quick, picturing how the man's face would look when he tried to fight off Sebastian's knife with his hands, getting deeper and deeper cuts until Sebastian could start carving into his torso and face directly.  With a start he realized he wasn't dreaming that lovely dream, again, where for once the man had grabbed his wrists, turned him on his back and tore Sebastian's throat out with his teeth. He was in the passenger seat of his own truck.  The one he'd stolen himself from in front of the vacationing family's home.

His throat was dry, his voice rough, "Kimi?"

A smile quirked on the older man's lips.  He kept his eyes on the road, but there was a gun trained on Sebastian.  "You didn't fucking bother to check that kid's pack, did you? How long would his GPS have been tracking you before you caught on that he had it?  Pretty kid, though, what were you going to do with him?"

"How were you hiding under my truck?"  He investigated the pain in his face. He was covered in road rash.  Kimi hadn't bothered to lift him when he dragged him into the truck.

"I was hiding in the bed under that tarp until you stopped, then I got out.  Why the fuck you thought a tarp just laid in the back of a truck wasn't going to draw trouble..."  The man shook his head and pulled a cigarette out of his shirt pocket. He lit it from the truck's cigarette lighter.

Sebastian looked into the back of the truck.  His tarp was gone. His bags were gone. The truck bed was totally empty.  "You fucking threw out my shit? My knives were in there, you son-of-a-bitch."

"You keep the same goddamn knives?  Oh my god. I am getting out of here my first fucking chance.  Why don't you just call the cops on yourself?" Kimi looked at him with open disgust.

"They're NEW.  I just, I got the kinds I wanted."

"So you're still not varying your methods.  You're not old, yet, rookie."

"And not likely to make it.  Kind of like you. I am pretty sure you got killed outside Lakeside two years ago."

"Got stuck pretty good.  Switched paperwork with a corpse at the hospital."

Sebastian lit up.  "Can I see your scar?"

Kimi turned slowly.  "You...I just bashed your fucking face in."

"If I wanted you dead, you would be," Sebastian cocked his head at the older man.  "Where have you been? We never went more than 5 minutes without running into each other, before."

"I still don't trust you.  I'm not telling you where I've been."

"I don't trust you, either.  Were you in the hospital?" His hand floated across the bench seat towards Kimi's thigh.

"I will shoot you, Sebastian, keep to your own damn side."

"Why did you...take me?"  Sebastian asked quietly, he bit his lip.  Was Kimi here to finish what he started when they met?  Electricity crackled along his nerves. How could he stop him?  Wouldn't it be exciting? Having Kimi...No...Kimi wouldn't make it exciting for him.  It would be painful and it would be frightening. Unless he could get Kimi first.

"Why did you get take two jocks with the jeep scam outside Lakeside?"

That wasn't the same.

"Because the fuckers were giving us all a bad name, and making it more dangerous for ME."

"They cost you something, Sebastian?"

He frowned and re-folded his hands in his lap.

Kimi slammed on the brakes.  Not hard enough to fling Sebastian against the dash this time.  Just hard enough to stop the truck. Kimi unbuckled his seatbelt, leaned over the space between them, into Sebastian's space.  He held the gun in his left hand, in the corner of the dash, as far away as he could hold it. 

He hovered with barely any space between them, then in the blink of an eye, his right hand was behind Sebastian, pulling him close.  Kimi's mouth closed on his, biting his lip, despite the split, and pushing his tongue inside.

Sebastian plastered against him, running his right hand out along Kimi's arm, trying to reach the pistol, tongue flicking along the other killer's tongue.  

He could feel Kimi smiling, he pulled the gun further out of reach.  He pulled his mouth away enough to grate, "Don't be difficult, be patient, we're almost to a place where you can let me fuck that loose ass into the ground like you deserve."

It had been a long time since he'd felt a twitch like this.  He let himself whimper into the next kiss. He didn't stop reaching for the gun, though, until Kimi pushed him away with his right hand and sat back in the driver's seat.

"Get your seatbelt on," he huffed, turning the gun on him again and pulling back onto the road.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

  
  


He pressed Sebastian onto his back on the sheet and darted bites at his neck.  It was like it hadn't been in years. He touched their faces together. "I want to kill with you."  His breath came in gasps, more from the excitement of the proposal than the wonderful feelings running through his body.  "I want to share kills with you." Sebastian was staring, wide eyed at him.

"You want to WHAT?"  He gasped, freezing in place.

"I want to watch your face when they scream, I want to see you spattered,"  he kissed Sebastian's chest, "with...blood."

Sebastian let out a yelp.  "Yes, oh Kimi, yes!" He shook with excitement.  He dug his nails into Kimi's back. His hand found the newest scars, right over Kimi's right kidney.  Still pink and pliable. If he was with Kimi, things like this could never happen again. Neither of those jocks would have gotten the jump on Kimi if Sebastian was watching his back.

Kimi petted his sides.  "I've," He licked his lips, "I've been thinking about groups for awhile."  His kisses on Sebastian's shoulders were wet.

The way the blonde rookie's pupils expanded further lit something delicate and fiery inside his heart.  "Oh Kimi, you promise? We could take groups, so easily with two of us."

"I know, baby."

They curled around each other and slept like puppies in a pile.  He petted his grown up twink's beautiful face as he slept.  _ When I heard someone fed antifreeze to the guys who took me down, I knew you had finally learned.  I should have stayed away.  _  His fingertips danced across the thin blonde's hip.   _ I couldn't keep dreams of you with blood on your face out of my head. _  Not many hunter teams could take groups, but the two of them would be able to.  Sebastian was smart and fierce and had instincts like a jackal. They wouldn't be like those two idiots with the jeep scam.

_ They got me because I was careless.  With you to watch out for, I won't be able to let my guard down.  You'll keep me on my toes. _

The rookie responded to the petting by shifting.  His hand moved and he rested it on Kimi's thigh. His thumb stroked the skin a few times before he drifted off again.

He was going to have to be careful.  Sebastian could turn on him at any second.  They could have some fun, though, before he had to take off and leave the kid behind again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

  
  


"I'll be less of a threat in the car, and your big muscles will make them feel safe," he had a point.  If one of them was going to be luring sets and groups of hitch-bitches, Sebastian would be less likely to be followed and more likely to seem comfortable to climb in a car with.  That meant Kimi would be doing the walking. Which he was not crazy about. The scar on his back still pulled something awful when he walked. It wasn't really healed right, with no treatment but stitches.  It would never be more than a few miles, though. Sebastian would come by and offer them a ride in whatever suv they picked up, they would all get in, and that would be that.

They started with a couple lone hikers, to make sure their plan worked.  Kimi joined a young man a couple miles off a junction. He was clearly experienced, but didn't seem suspicious when Kimi came out of some brush a few hundred yard ahead of him and slowed his pace until they were within calling distance.  He started chatting to the young man. Kimi had shaved and had his hair cut in the crew cut that made him look about 21. The two were soon walking companionably. The guy offered Kimi a joint, but he declined. He needed a clear head. He didn't mind if this guy's reactions were a little slow, though.

Sebastian's car came around the corner.  The first one they'd seen. He pulled over.  His hair was messy and he was wearing glasses.  He stammered an offer of a ride and Kimi got in the backseat.  The hitch-hiker got in the passenger seat. He was playing his high off well, but Kimi knew he was pretty stoned.  He tapped the guy on the shoulder. "Maybe our friend wants a toke for picking us up." He said.

The guy licked his lips.  "You party, man?"

There was a pleased expression on Sebastian's face.  He nodded minutely at Kimi. "N...no...no, I don't smoke, and please don't smoke that stinky stuff in here."

Kimi couldn't repress a snort.  Way to overact, rookie.

The hiker took Kimi's snort as agreement and he shot him a disapproving look.  As if to say "It was YOUR idea."

After awhile he got lulled by the soft music and the telephone poles outside the window.  They reached the turnoff they'd decided on beforehand. The road turned to dirt and that was when he noticed they weren't on the highway anymore.  He sat up, suddenly sober, but Kimi moved faster, reaching around the seat and holding the chef's knife to his neck. "Shhh. Just don't move. We're all getting out in a minute."  

"Craig, why..." he started, but Kimi pressed the knife gently on his skin.

"I'll cut your head off," he chirped, not bothering to disguise his voice with the gruff tone anymore.  He stuffed a dirty sock he'd picked off the road into the guy's mouth, and stuck on a piece of duct tape that had been stuck, waiting, to the back of the seat.  "Be quiet."

Sebastian let out a wicked cackle.  He glanced back and forth between the scene and the road, eyes wide, grin wider.

There was a smell of urine.

"Fuck! he pissed on the seat."  Sebastian snarled. His eyes were blazing, now.  "Clean that up."

"There are napkins in the glove box, get them out and wipe up your peepee," Kimi said softly, he ran a finger around the shell of the hiker's ear.  The guy jumped at this more than he had at the knife.

He made a sort of attempt to wipe the leather seat between his legs.

"More, get it all up," Kimi told him.

The hiker lifted his hips, keeping his shoulders pressed against the seat, because Kimi hadn't moved the knife, and wiped beneath him.

"Put some more down and sit on them.  Grown man like you pissing yourself because of a little knife.  What a piece of shit." 

Sebastian pulled off the road behind a thick stand of bushes and went around to the passenger side of the car.  He opened the door, waving his knife in the guy's face as he hauled him out. Kimi hurried out of the back, because this guy was desperate and...yep...he took a swing at Sebastian.

Kimi shoulder slammed him to the ground, throwing himself onto the guy and punching him hard in the belly for the swing at Kimi's partner.  The guy tried to get out from under Kimi's straddling him and he obviously had wrestling experience, because he was making a good job of it, and he was nearly Kimi's size.

Then Sebastian dropped on him, knees first just behind where Kimi was straddling his chest, landing on his thigh and groin.  The guy literally blacked out for a moment. Kimi scrambled up his body and knelt on his wrists, leaning over his face and pressing down on his shoulders.  Sebastian straddled his knees and by this time his eyes had flown open again. He was struggling ineffectual, screaming through his dirty sock gag.

Kimi couldn't help but wriggle excitedly.  He had tried so hard to deny this, but it hadn't worked, had it?  "You thought I was sick for picking up that sock, didn't you? It came in useful, after all." He giggled in a high pitch, because it would freak the guy out.

He made a pleading moan.  Kimi leaned harder with his left hand and petted the guy's face with his right.  "You're going to do something very special, right now. See, you're going to take my boyfriend's virginity," he smiled lovingly at Sebastian.  "He's just a kid, he's never, you know, killed anyone before, you're going to be his first." He leaned close to the crying face. "He's going to murder you," Kimi said, sweetly, "So he can go to hell with me when we die.  You wouldn't want to be the reason we have to spend eternity apart, would you? No. So you're going to be our wedding ceremony." He bit his lower lip and nodded vigorously.

He looked up sharply.  "Do it, Jakey."

"Jakey" reared back with the chef's knife and brought it down with an ineffective flat blade chop on the guy's breastbone.  It cut, but a chef's knife is for slicing, not chopping, it was going to take Sebastian a hundred years to kill this hitch-bitch like that.  Sebastian, the knife expert, knew this, of course, he was fully involved in his role of murder virgin. "Like this, Craig? He's not dying very fast."

After a few more ineffective chops, Kimi called his name.  "Jakey, that's not how that knife is meant to be used."

The guy was sobbing and shrieking beneath them as "Craig" gave "Jakey" a detailed little lesson on how to really carve a hitch-bitch.  "Jakey" was a good student and soon he was slicing deep gashes in the hiker's chest and belly.

"He's still not dying very fast, Craig."

"Well, we don't want him to die too fast, or he will miss out on how we're going to cut him open and pull out his guts." He leaned all his weight on one side again and reached out, touching Sebastian's knife hand gently, lovingly.  "Now, Sugar Pie, take it in your fist. Yeah, just like that, Sugar. Up over your head, and remember, when it goes in, twist it. No, don't worry if the blade breaks on his ribs, we've got plenty more knives. I just want to make sure your first time is real good."

Sebastian brought the knife down point first from over his head as hard as he could.

The noise Sebastian let out as it sank in was half yelp and pure obscenity.  "Fuck!" His eyes flicked to Kimi's for a second and then he was driving it in again.  Kimi watched Sebastian's lithe body rise and fall with his arm, his tight belly clenching as he stabbed.  When he pulled the blade out, it flicked blood over Kimi's shirt and his face. 

The hiker was thrashing out of control, now, both of their eyes locked on him at the same moment.  

They watched in silent awe as his twitching ended.  They looked up into each other's eyes.

"That was...incredible," Sebastian breathed, unable to maintain the eye contact.  "We just...murdered him, together."

"Yes," Kimi whispered to Sebastian.

Now it was time to hurry, though.  He rose to his feet and started kicking any obvious blood spatter towards the body.

Sebastian wiped the knife, just in case, despite the fact they were both wearing gloves and took the tape off the body's mouth.  They got the tarp out of the car and moved the body into it. There was a depression a bit farther off the road where no one would have recognized a pre-dug grave.  They wrapped him neatly and dropped him in, piling the rocks from the digging over him and the dirt over that. They kicked the leaves around the clearing to cover the shallow grave, took off their bloody clothes and dropped them in the bucket full of pure ammonia.

They stood there in the cold air.  Sebastian turned a little away from Kimi to hide himself.  "Sebastian," Kimi barked, "don't hide from me, I've seen worse than your shrunken balls."

He turned and stepped hesitantly up to Kimi.  He ran his hands up his chest through the soft curls of golden hair to his shoulders.  He had goosebumps rising on his skin.

"You're cold.  Come here," Kimi wrapped his arms around him, pulling him close and putting his face in Sebastian's neck.  "You were too good at that innocent little boy shit," he muttered, "Is that how you treated your johns? You know I'm not into that.  Don't fucking pull it on me."

Sebastian surprised him by rolling his hips against him. "It scared him, that you were letting me practice on him.  He was more scared by that than dying."

Kimi carded his fingers through Sebastian's hair, tugging occasionally.  He was forgetting what the rookie was, not so much of a rookie anymore. Maybe more of a threat.  He saw a lot of subtlety. "I like being the lure, the betrayal is so much more personal." He had to keep Sebastian from being alone with the targets.  He could easily rally them to hurt Kimi. That was unacceptable. He pulled Sebastian's hair hard to punish him, just in case he was thinking of it.

Sebastian purred deep in his throat.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

  
  


They discussed it again on the ride to their hotel.

“When he saw the first big spurt of blood and his eyes rolled back,” Sebastian whined, pinching his legs together, as soon as the door had closed behind Kimi.

“When he turned just in time for you to break the point of the knife off in his rib,” Kimi groaned, pressing up against Sebastian from the back, running his hands under his shirt, over his tight belly.  His cock was pressing between Sebastian’s ass cheeks. “Bend over.”

He unzipped his fly, dropped his jeans, and propped his hands on his knees.

Kimi liked how he kept his legs together to make his well used ass tight.  He pushed in, without bothering to take his pants down. Sebastian bent his knees and lowered his head, accepting Kimi’s dominance.  He ran his hands over the skin, pale back. He had been drenched in blood today. Had almost needed a raincoat to keep it off.

His proud little highway hunter, so eager when he killed.  So awestruck by every little flutter of pleading lips and silent scream.

That boy’s eyes when he died today.

“Oh!”  His sperm burst from him,  deep, deep inside Sebastian, to make him even more a part of Kimi.

“He couldn’t help it,” Sebastian burst out just as suddenly.  “He couldn’t do anything to stop us and we killed him!”

Kimi grunted, toes curling.  His hips jammed forward of their own accord and he kept spilling.  This was the most intense orgasm he had ever had in his life. He fucked his lover until they were both cumming dry.

He lay on the bed, still energized, lavving the scar on Sebastian’s hip.  “Where did you get this?” He asked, in spite of himself.

Sebastian stiffened and moved away, sitting on the edge of the bed with his back to Kimi.  Then he sighed and lay back down, opening his legs in a show of submission. He accepted the invitation and climbed on top of him.  There wasn’t more sex to be had, but Sebastian like to feel close and secure, like he was most comfortable in tight spaces.

“I love you,” He said.

“I love you, too.”

“I had my hip dislocated by a man I lived with.  He was a doctor. I made him mad so he twisted my leg until the joint popped out, and then he couldn’t get it back into place, and he did surgery on me.  He didn’t have any training to sew people up, though. So he did a messy job.”

Kimi held Sebastian pinned between his forearms.  “That is fucked up.”

Sebastian sighed, resignedly,  “Yeah.”

Kimi tucked his face to his neck and kissed him.  “Ya kill him?”

“No, he did himself.”

“I killed a girl one time, who tried to run me over with her car.  Bitch was always inviting me over and then when I’d show up she wouldn’t open the door or she’d act surprised that I was there.”  He brushed Sebastian's hair out of his face, then kissed his lips. “Sorry I asked, baby. You’re here with me and that’s better that any old doctor or psycho bitch.”  He kissed softly over Sebastian’s face. “I’m never going to take you apart just because I can.” He laughed, “At least, not like that.” He kissed his neck. Maybe he did have one more.  “I’ll put your legs over your head and fuck your brains out, though.”

He  _ did _ want another round.  He pushed Sebastian’s legs farther open.

“You’ve got another wad of spooge for my loose ass?” Sebastian curled into position, poking Kimi’s cock, with his ass.

“Tell me again how it felt when you cut out his liver,” Kimi whispered, burying himself in his boyfriend’s body.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

  
  


He woke up in the grey light of morning.  There were power drills running in that construction site across the street, or were those birds?  He covered his eyes against the spears of sunlight coming in from around the blinds.

He remembered Sebastian, suddenly, and the day and night before.  He slapped at the other side of the bed, for a moment panicked that the boy had run off, gone to the police, done something stupid like going back to the site, or just left, to return to his stupid methods and risk getting caught.  And Ohhh, wouldn't Kimi be a tempting tidbit to throw to the cops to buy leniency.

His searching hand smacked onto Sebastian’s face, waking him from a restful sleep, curled up like a kitten in a ball.

Kimi spun to stare at him, to make sure he was there, he was like lighting, the little bastard.

He was now cringing on the floor in the corner with the blanket up to his chin.  His blue eyes were wide.

He gulped.

Kimi realized he’d instinctively snatched the gun from the bedside when Sebastian moved.  He held the gun to the ceiling, to show he wasn’t going to shoot it, and scooted across the now bare bed.

He reached down and grabbed Sebastian’s arm through the blanket.

“I’m sorry!” Sebastian yelped, “I should have left.  I fell asleep. Please don't leave me without shoes again?!  I’ll go!”

“You’re not going off to run around the highways and get yourself caught,” Kimi growled.

Sebastian’s mouth dropped open.  “We were going to take groups! Please….” He saw begging and being cowed was making things worse and he swallowed whatever platitude he was going to dribble next.  He refocused his aim. “Try me and I’ll make you sorry you thought you could,” He snarled.

Proving he wasn't the kid Kimi had bullied out of his truck and left up a dirt road to nowhere, he spun his arm, breaking free of the hold.

Kimi grabbed him again and they wrestled across the floor, bumping furniture, until Kimi head butted him in the nose, making his head spin and his grip loosen.  By the time the fight came back into him, Kimi had him on his belly, tying his hands behind his back with the cord of his phone charger.

“Shut up! Don’t worry.  I’m not going to kill you, I’m going to take you someplace safe.” He stroked Sebastian’s back between the shoulder blades.  “Until it’s time to go driving again,” He purred.

“Where?” Sebastian demanded.

Kimi pulled upwards on his extended hands, wrenching his shoulders.  “Don’t question me.”

Sebastian was brooding, but that was better than being a manipulative bitch, so Kimi left him to it.

He also left him tied face down on the floor with his own phone charger, until he was ready to go.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

  
  


Kimi’s apartment was nice.  There was warm light coming in the big windows, and curtains and mats in the bathroom, just like Kimi was used to being a normal person, when he wasn’t on the road.

He only had one bed, but he threw Sebastian down and fucked him in it almost as soon as they arrived, so Sebastian assumed he would be allowed to sleep in it.

It was strange.

He hadn’t lived in an apartment.

He hadn’t lived anywhere since he’d run away from home, though it probably didn’t count as running away when you were almost 20.

Still.

Kimi had a cookie jar, just like the one Sebastian’s grandmother used to fill with her specialty storebought sugar cookies.

There were no cookies in it, but Kimi put his arm around his waist and kissed his cheek and promised to buy him some.

“Do, do you have a job?” Sebastian asked.

“Course, don’t you?.”  Kimi sorted through the mail that had stacked up in the mailbox at the bottom of the stairs.  

Sebastian blushed red.  What he did to earn money wouldn’t count with Kimi as a job, and he would be hostile at being reminded of it.

He tossed the mail down on the table.  “Go ahead and look. I know you’re going to, the minute you have a hand free.”

Sebastian looked down at the mail.

“It’s pronounced Raikkonen,” Kimi said, doing something to the R Sebastian wished he would do to him in bed.

A goofy grin spread over his face.  Kimi Raikkonen.

“I work at Lotus Tools.  I’m a rep. That’s what I do.  That’s why I’m always on the road.”  He leaned against the counter and crossed his arms, weighing Sebastian’s reaction to all of those.

Sebastian’s first reaction was to wonder why Kimi was telling him all of this.  He poked through the envelopes. Probably because he was right. Sebastian WOULD want to know, and would snoop to find his answers.

And too...because the downstairs neighbor, the older African American lady had called Kimi Kim and given Sebastian such a warm, and frankly knowing smile, when Kimi had told her his boyfriend had come to stay.

Boyfriends knew things about one another.

“Vettel,” Sebastian said.

Kimi scoffed.  “I know.” He turned to the cupboard and for a moment, just a fraction of a second, Sebastian was surprised to see him open it without the familiar motions that came with the long habit of unlocking it first.

His mouth started to water and he turned and wiped it, embarrassed.

He wasn’t hungry.  He could have food whenever he wanted, he reminded himself.  He mustn't be stupid and barbaric.

“Sebastian Vettel,” Kimi said, pulling a pan from the cupboard, and going to the fridge to get eggs and bacon.  “You are 24 years old, born in Sioux City, Iowa.”

He was experiencing a falling feeling as Kimi recited his vital information, like his view of the world had suddenly tilted to a 45 degree angle.

“You were reported missing three days after your 14th birthday.  Your sister, older by 7 years and your legal guardian since your aunt who had been your guardian died the year before, was never found.”  He started cooking the bacon. “Her car was discovered 1 year ago when the investigation into your disappearance was reopened after you were found.  Dead.” The bacon spat on his hand and he turned away from the stove to put the little burned spot in his mouth, but Sebastian saw tears in his eyes.

They were gone when he turned back to the bacon, he was one of those people who can’t help but stir, even when they know they should leave it alone, but his voice was gravelly, like when he was talking to a body.

“You have the distinction of being one of the few people to ever be declared dead twice.  My boyfriend, the dead man.” He hadn’t liked hearing about Sebastian’s supposed death. He had made that clear when he found out he wasn’t dead.

“The thing is,” Kimi said, pouring the bacon onto a plate and dropping a paper towel on it, “Your sister wasn’t one of your kills.  She doesn’t fit that stupid little pattern of yours.”

Seb patted the bacon.  The grease was so bad for you.  He wasn’t about to let cholesterol be the thing that killed him.

He realized Kimi was waiting for him to say something.  “Yeah,” He said, looking down at the sunny side up eggs Kimi was cooking and hoping he left the yolk runny.

Sebastian hadn’t had an egg since before he started living at home.  They weren’t practical to cook on a hot plate in a hotel, and the jokes men made about buying him breakfast, well either they weren’t serious, or they were dead.

Anyway, eggs were full of cholesterol.

“Yeah, she was?” Kimi asked, slowly.

Sebastian tried to connect this to something.  “Was who what?”

Kimi shot him a look.  “Your sister wasn’t one of your kills.”

“No.  Of course not.  I loved Hanna.” Why would Kimi ask him that?

“I’m just wondering, the two of you disappear, your death gets faked on your 18th birthday, and then you show up whoring alongside the road years later, and she never shows up at all.  I’m just wondering where all these kills that don’t match your MO came from.” Kimi put the eggs on the plate and pushed it towards Sebastian. “Sit down and eat this while it’s hot.”

Sebastian had been seating himself when those words came.  He jumped up and moaned. He paced across the kitchen, three steps in one direction, three steps back.

He started babbling.  His whole story from waking up in the strange garage, to hearing his sister’s dying screams.  Being locked in like some kind of inconvenient pet. Never fed directly, scrounging through the trash and being punished for being caught.  Learning to clean the sink perfectly so no stray watermark from even the tiniest droplet gave him away. Living in a house with a man who practiced “autopsies” on bodies who writhed and screamed as he examined and weighed their organs.

“He made you sleep in a fucking crawl space?” Kimi asked in disbelief, sitting beside him at the kitchen table now, and stroking his back and feeding him bites of bacon.

“Didn't make me,” Sebastian panted, verging on panic just remembering it, “I kept out of his sight.  I stayed in there, out of his way, so he wouldn’t notice me. Whole weekends if he was off work.”

“He had to know you were there, he beat you.”

“He left me alone if I didn't give him a reason to notice me.  That’s why I had to hide the evidence.”

Kimi was glowering.  There was a dark cloud around him.

“Did he rape you?”

Sebastian looked down.  “It wouldn’t have been rape, Kimi.”

“Yeah, I know, you love getting it up the ass from gross guys because he taught you to say that.  What I’m asking, is did this guy take you before you could understand what he was doing?”

“He only beat me until I was 18, and then he started training me to help him, and helping me get healthy.  I was so sick from living like that”

“And?”

“And part of that included measuring my…” He gulped, “Emissions.”

Kimi looked at him impassively and Sebastian was reminded this was the man he had just celebrated a murderous wedding with, complete with blood scented honeymoon.

“He jacked me off into a condom and weighed it.  To improve me,” He said. “To make me more manly, since I’m such a twink.”

Kimi punched him hard in the face.

When he stumbled out of the blackness, he was being dragged into the bedroom, clothes being ripped off as they went.

“You are MINE,” Kimi snarled in his face.  “You are NOT a twink. He is not EVER going to touch you again.  I don’t care if he’s dead or walks in here burning. You are not FOR anyone else anymore.”  He was pushing into Sebastian and Sebastian cried out in joy, feeling incredibly loved, and wrapped his legs around Kimi.

“Only you,” He promised, “Only your cock enters my hole.”

“No one else,” Kimi repeated, biting his neck.  “Your whole body is owned by me, and no one touches you again.  You make ME happy. Not anyone else. Not ever.” He grabbed Sebastian by the back of the neck in one large, powerful hand and shook him.  “Do I need to castrate you to keep you loyal?” He demanded, staring down at Sebastian.

“No! I’ll be good.  No one but you. I won't even let them look.”  He wrapped his arms around Kimi’s big shoulders and broad back.

Kimi shook him again.  “You better let them look.  Show them how much you are worth.  Make them jealous you are with me. Show them I own a piece of ass worth having.  Make them eat their hearts out.”

He chuckled and Sebastian did, too.

Kimi kissed him deeply, “And then we will eat their hearts out.”

Sebastian came in a sudden rush.  “Kimi! Stab me with your cock! Give me what I deserve!”

Kimi went for awhile longer, reaffirming to Sebastian that he was loved and would be cared for, as long as he never set a foot out of line and did as he was told and continued to be a sick murderous whore, and also, made every man who looked at him ready to cum in his pants while at the same time never having a discussion involving sex in any way.

Sebastian nodded and kissed him and agreed heartily to the conditions Kimi set for his love which knew no bounds.

Then Kimi proved he would keep him safe by leaving  him with one wrist tied to the bed when he went in for work the next day.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

  
  


They worked together.  They took groups.

Some of their most delicious kills.

Some of the time they didn’t get along.

 

\--

 

“It fucking stinks in here.”  Kimi crouched and looked at Sebastian, lying on his belly, under the bed, guarding the brown bunch of bananas with his forearm as he ate one that reeked of banana bruises.  “Throw that shit away. We have plenty of food in the kitchen.”

“I’m not throwing good food away.”  Sebastian took a bite of fruit so old that it mushed.

“It’s not GOOD food.  It’s trash.” He swiped a hand under the bed, trying to get him out, but Sebastian army crawled away like lightning.

“Don’t take my fucking food.”

 

Or a few weeks later-

  
  


“Why do you have to be like this?!” Kimi screamed when he discovered the reason they’d been running out of toilet paper so quickly every week.

Sebastian angrily wadded the unrolled roll back inside the sleeves of the nice winter coat Kimi had bought him.  “I was just worried I would get cold!”

“I’ll buy you a sweater.”

“Then someone will just steal it.”  Sebastian looked at the coat, he knew it wasn’t what people usually did.  He sat down on the floor and began to cry.

“You’re such an idiot,” Kimi snarled, stomping away.

“No, you ARE,” Sebastian yelled after him.  

While Kimi was online researching odor removers, because they’d been gone too long on a drive to save a bag of onions hidden behind the cushions of the couch, he heard the front door open and footsteps stamping down the metal steps.  “I won’t care if he never comes back this time.”

That night he made a nice chicken dinner and left the stairs light on outside.

When Sebastian didn’t come home, he threw the dinner, including the pots and pans, out the window onto the sidewalk.

Sebastian arrived the next morning with two big cups of coffee and a bag of pastries.  “What happened outside?” He asked. “There are like a hundred cats out there.”

“I missed you so bad,” Kimi answered.  He grabbed Sebastian as he set the food down, carried him to the bedroom and rimmed him until he cried.  Then they held each other and apologised.

Kimi came into the livingroom after waking up and found the door had been left open and the hundred cats, once they’d finished the pot of mashed potatoes, had come inside to spill and drink milky lattes and eat cinnamon buns.  He slapped Sebastian, who took off out the door.

Four nice dinners later he was still not back.

 

\--

 

When he did come back, he begged Kimi to take him for a drive.  They stumbled on a breakdown and for the first time each of them killed a child.

They didn’t make love that night.  Their passions were already too spent from days of riding the high.  They overslept checkout time at the motel and had to be kicked out by the manager.

Sebastian went for coffee as soon as they got home.  Kimi didn’t see him again for 3 weeks.

 

\--

 

Kimi woke up, heart in his mouth, to someone ripping the screen door out of the frame.  

“Kimi!  You fucking changed the locks?  You son of a bitch. Let me in!”  There was more banging.

His heart calmed and he pulled the sig sauer out of the nightstand.  He waited until Sebastian was at the epogee of a pace around the landing and wrenched the door open, pistol at head height.  “Take it as a fucking hint, bitch. Get the fuck out of here, or I will paint the sidewalk with your goddamn brains, and I’ll tell the cops you were fucking breaking in.  I swear if you don’t get the fuck off my landing.”

Sebastian took two running steps down the stairs, then hopped the railing and dropped to the sidewalk, footsteps disappearing around the side of the building.

 

\--

 

Kimi saw a familiar figure sleeping on a park bench a few months later and sat down beside the shivering, feverish blonde, wrapped in what was now a very dirty winter coat.  “Come on, my love,” He murmured, brushing the stiff hair with his fingertips, “It is time to come home.”

“Fuck you, Kimi,” Sebastian grated.  Then a light came into his eyes. He sat up, and wrapped his arms lasciviously around Kimi’s shoulders.  “You want a night with a boy like me?” He asked loudly. People across the park turned. “You get me drunk big boy and you can have ALL you want.”

He growled, pushing out of his grasp.  He left Sebastian on the bench, and hurried away.

 

\--

 

It was after work, the winter sun already set.  His neighbor met him on the sidewalk in front of the building.  “Kim, he’s been there all day. I tried to get him to come inside, but he screamed some awful things at me.  Says he won’t leave until you forgive him.”

His heart clenched and he pushed the sack of groceries into her arms.  “I’ll come get these from you later, get inside, now, I’ll take care of him.”

There was a figure huddling on the landing beside his door.  He wasn’t wearing that nice winter coat, dirty or not. He was wrapped up in an old Chicago Bulls hoodie, and a tarp with obvious blood on it.  He didn’t move when Kimi crept up the stairs, calling his name quietly.

“Please don’t be dead on my stoop,” Kimi whispered.

The apparent corpse in the tarp took a rasping breath and turned yellow eyes on him.

“Oh shit, baby.”  Kimi picked him up and half dragged him in the door.  He stunk so bad.

He was rasping and kept coughing up disgusting shit, and then swallowing it to avoid spitting it in the house.  Kimi got him in a hot bath and bed. The neighbor had retired from nursing. She recommended that Kimi get him to the hospital as soon as possible.  When Sebastian refused, she returned later with Kimi’s groceries and a bottle of antibiotics to fight the pneumonia.

Kimi thanked her.

She knew how the neighborhood worked.  She had stitched up his wounds more than once.  She didn’t question his getting them. She didn’t question that the gang member who shot her nephew had been found dead in an alley, way outside his gang’s normal territory.

She didn’t question the tarp with more blood than an unwounded Sebastian could have bled and lived.

Kimi brought Sebastian chicken soup and orange juice and made sure he took his medication.  He worried.

Worried he would die and leave Kimi to explain the dead whore in his house, worried he would die and leave Kimi alone without the person who had been the anchor in his life for all these years.  Worried Sebastian would live and this cycle would continue.

He found himself clinging to the feverish killer at night, like Sebastian’s burning hot body was the only thing keeping him warm.  He found himself holding his breath every morning to see if Sebastian would wake up.

“Please don’t die,” He whispered in Sebastian’s ear as he made love to his barely conscious body.  “Please don’t die. I haven’t lost anyone since my dad died. I can’t lose you like I lost him. Please.  Seth, Sebastian, Jakey, Jack, Kyle, please don’t leave me alone.” He cried into Sebastian’s neck.

“Too young to die,” Sebastian rasped, grabbing Kimi’s hair in a surprisingly strong grasp.  “Don’t stop, I’m almost done.”

He shot weakly against Kini’s belly.  Kimi didn’t finish at all. He was so scared.

Eventually Sebastian recovered.  Underweight again, unhealthy looking as the day Kimi had first met him.  He was too weak to fight back, but he was growing stronger. Strong enough Kimi started worrying he would run, again.  He resumed the zip ties. He was going to have to find a more permanent solution.

Sebastian obviously still couldn’t care for himself.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

  
  


“Come on.  Get up.” Kimi cut the zip tie holding Sebastian to the bed and Sebastian ran for the bathroom.  He didn’t tie him every day. Just for a day or so after a kill. The restraint was accepted as it was meant, as a protection.

When he came back out, Kimi was wearing a leather jacket and a hat.  He held out one of his own jackets, for him to put on. “Let’s go shopping,” He said, as they walked down the exterior stairs.

The neighbor lady was in the yard outside the building and she waved to them as they walked down the street.  Kimi never parked near the apartment. No one in the building would even know he owned a car, and he never parked within 4 blocks of Lotus Tools, either, so his co-workers might assume he drove, but would never have seen his car.

The SUV was parked streetside at the nearby supermarket.  Kimi unlocked the doors. He noticed Sebastian was watching the supermarket parking lot with a puzzled expression.

There was a man looking back at them from beside a dark blue Buick sedan in the parking spot adjacent to the street.  “Sebastian?” He said. His voice was so wondering that Kimi accidentally scraped a gouge in the door’s paint as he pulled the key out.

“J...Jens..?” Sebastian breathed.  “You’re alive?”

The man was probably 10 years older than Kimi, or looked 10 years older, anyway, and stepped forward with a limping right leg.  He was gaunt, but broad shouldered, and wearing a fashionable coat and pants.

He looked at Kimi with appraisal.  Kimi was wearing a beard today, because it was easier than gauging the right amount of scruff for a hitchhiker according to whatever backstory he’d come up with.

Kimi didn’t like how the guy moved.

This wasn’t one of Sebastian’s johns.

“Yes.  I see you are alive as well.  I had heard otherwise.”

“No.  No, I’m okay.  Jens...how did you survive?  The news said you killed yourself.”

Killed himself!?

This was Sebastian’s doctor.

Kimi stepped in front of Sebastian.

“Care to tell me who you are?  Jens?” Kimi asked.

“Jens let me live with him,” Sebastian said, voice full of warmth and caring and nostalgia.  He grabbed Kimi’s bicep and tried to turn him around. “He helped me see what I’m supposed to be doing.”

“And do you care to introduce yourself to me, sir?” Jens’ words were trimmed into shape like topiary in a royal garden.

“No.”

“This is my boyfriend,” Sebastian took Kimi’s hand, interlocking all their fingers, and then also putting his other hand on Kimi’s arm, to make them look like one creature.  “His name is Tyler. He makes me happy, Jens. He makes sure I stay out of trouble.”

Kimi couldn’t help but smile that his bubbly little son of a bitch was smart enough to lie about at least one of their names.

He squeezed Sebastian’s hand gently.

“It is nice to make your acquaintance, Tyler.”  He didn’t make any move to shake hands, and his attention went back to Sebastian as he said this.  “I wonder if you remember Christian Horner, from the old days?”

Sebastian bit his lip and inhaled slowly.

“I hear he’s been wanting to get back in touch with you.  You were so hard to find while you were on the road, but I think now that you’ve settled down,” He looked at Kimi, “He will be able to get ahold of you.”

“Are you serious?  Why would he be looking for me?” Sebastian licked his lips.  “You were the one he was close to.”

Something about this conversation was scaring Sebastian.  He’d gone tense and he kept unconsciously trying to pull his hand out of Kimi’s grasp.  Kimi wouldn’t let go.

Who was Christian Horner?

Why was he a threat?

Why was the bastard who cut Sebastian up warning him?

“I think he was always fond of you.  I think his encounter with Samuel Bird might have reminded him of the fact that he’s always wanted to get to know you better.”

Sebastian went blood pale at the name.  He gulped. “I didn’t realize you knew…How did you know?”

“I like to keep track of all my students, Sebastian.  Especially the ones I was as close to, as you.” He moved forward, just a little as he said this, and Sebastian cringed into Kimi’s side.  “I’m glad to see you have developed, according to your potential.”

“We’re going,” Kimi said, pushing Sebastian towards the passenger door, but not turning away from Jens.  Sebastian did a quick check to make sure there were no unexpected surprises in the car. He got into the passenger seat and then climbed into the driver’s seat when Kimi reached back and passed him the keys.  Then Kimi climbed into the passenger seat, closed the door and locked it.

“It was nice seeing you,” Jens called as Sebastian drove away.

Kimi was too angry and shocked to say anything.

“What the FUCK?!” Sebastian screamed.  “He was dead! Kimi, he took a cyanide capsule.  The day the cops broke into the house. He was dead!”

Sebastian was shaking so hard, Kimi couldn’t stand him driving.  He made him pull over and switch places.

“Who are Christian Horner and Samuel Bird?” Kimi grated.

“He can’t KNOW about Sam!” Sebastian wailed.  “There’s no way. No one knows about Sam.”

“Who?”

Sebastian grabbed handsful of his own hair.  “Sam was another rent boy. I knew him in Las Vegas.  He looked a lot like me. We got called to work together sometimes.  Do a twin act.”

Kimi growled at this, but he had to know.

“Anyway, one day one of his johns did him, and I found him.  I was working the next motel room over, and there was sounds like a struggle, and I went over after and he was dead.  He was pretty beaten up, so I took his ID. I called our madam and told her I was dead, I told her Sebastian was dead, and that it was Sam calling.  Then I took off. They thought the body was me, and she had enough of my information that they realized it was Sebastian Vettel. The same one who disappeared.”

Kimi had known parts of this story, but never a name to the other whore.

“And Horner?”

Sebastian hung his head, “He’s the Fed who investigated Jens.  They caught Jens because they thought he killed me. He was DEAD Kimi, I swear I thought he was dead.”

Sebastian started to cry.

Kimi drove south, towards the highway, and then took the second junction east.

Sebastian cried himself to sleep before the first junction and Kimi drove to the sounds of country radio for a long time.

As the sky turned from blue to orange, he pulled into a roadside diner.

He kissed Sebastian as he woke up.  “I love you, sweetheart. Stay here.  I’m going to get some dinner to go.”

He walked across the dirt parking lot, and went inside.  “Hi, I’d like to see a menu,” He told the waitress. He stood where he could see the outline of the SUV through the window and looked through all the pages on the menu a couple times.  Then he got the waitresses’ attention and handed the menu back. “Two slices of bacon and two pieces of toast, please, to go.”

“Of course, sir.”  She smiled. She was young and blonde and he was well out of his home range.  He took a long look at her.

“I’m going to just be right back.”  He took an even longer look out the window at the car so Sebastian would know he had his eye on him.  Then he walked switftly to the restroom.

He took the opportunity to use it, and then washed his hands twice.  He came out and the toast and bacon was ready.

The SUV was gone.

He smiled at the blonde waitress.  “I actually decided to have this here, and maybe a big cup of coffee.  And some sugar with that?” He had a charming smile when he wanted to.

She blushed and smiled back at him.  Well, that was a place to spend the night taken care of.

He could report his car stolen tomorrow night.

Sebastian’s best chance was the road.

He’d better make the most of it.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

  
  


The early morning sun was shining on the houseplants Sebastian had bought for the windowsill.  Kimi watered them from part of his morning glass of water. There was a knock on the door. He opened it.  His downstairs neighbor was standing there with a man in his early 50’s, with thinning hair combed straight back.  He had a shark nose.

“Mr. Raikkonen?” He asked.

Kimi looked at the woman from downstairs.  She was wide eyed and watching him. “They’re looking for someone.”

“Yes?” He told the man.

“Christian Horner, FBI,” The man shook Kimi’s hand.

He quickly calculated how easy it would be to stop Horner’s investigation with the knife from the butchers block.

“Kimi Raikkonen.  What can I do for you, Mr. Horner?”

“I have some questions, about a young man we have been looking for,” He held up a picture of Sebastian, taken before his kidnapping.  Kimi recognized the photo from the news reports.

His neighbor was still hovering around behind the Fed.

“Come on in,” Kimi backed out of the doorway and let the man in.

“Your neighbor tells me you had a boyfriend staying here, who closely resembled this man,” Horner said.  Kimi took the picture and gestured for Horner to sit on the couch.

“Wow.  He looks just like Jack,” He handed the picture back.  “Is it Jack? Did you find him?”

“The boy in this picture is Sebastian Vettel.  This was taken before he disappeared at age 14.”  Horner put the picture back in his pocket. “Can you tell me about your friend, Jack?”

Kimi couldn’t blush on command but he lowered his eyes.  “He was, well, officer, I spend a lot of time working, and it gets lonely.  He wasn’t really my boyfriend. I met him at a motel outside Sioux City, and...well I knew what he did, but he was nice and it was nice to have someone around the house for awhile.  Someone who didn’t mind…” He trailed off and wrung his hands.

“Didn’t mind what, Mr. Raikkonen?”

“Being patient if it took me awhile to...You know.”  He stood up like he was ashamed and paced back and forth behind the couch.

“You brought him home?”

“Well, I know, it doesn’t sound safe,” He laughed.  “It sounds crazy. And it was because he really didn’t want me after all, just wanted my Chevy.”

“Your Chevy?”  Horner wrote this down.

“Yeah.  He stole my car.  When he left. I mean, I assume it was him.  It disappeared from outside the mega mart the same day he did.”  He looked at the ceiling like he was trying to figure something out.  Then he narrowed his eyes in suspicion. “You said you were here looking for him.  Didn’t you come to tell me about my truck?”

“No, Mr. Raikkonen, if your truck has been stolen, that’s a police matter.”  Horner started to stand up, too.

“But it’s a nice truck!”

“Mr. Raikkonen.  Sebastian Vettel went missing when he was 14 years old.  We think your friend Jake IS Sebastian Vettel.”

Kimi didn’t miss the fact that Horner had called him Jake instead of Jack.

“But Jack isn’t missing.  I talked to his mother on the phone.”

“Sebastian’s mother died.  Years before he disappeared.  He was under guardianship of his sister.”

Kimi threw up his hands.  “Well does SHE have my truck?”

“I am not here about your truck!  I am here to find a young boy who was kidnapped and bring his killer to justice!”

They both stopped as they heard this.  Kimi gasped. “Jack is DEAD?! Oh my god, you don’t think I did it?”  The thought of Sebastian being dead brought tears to Kimi’s eyes, like it always did.  He hadn’t expected the conversation to take this turn.

He let himself give a sob.  “I liked him a LOT. I knew it was stupid to let him stay with me, but I liked him so much.  It’s so hard to find someone you can really get along with when you’re a middle aged gay man.  I was angry when he stole the truck, but I wouldn’t ever hurt him. I wouldn’t hurt Jack.” He sat down.  The feeling had really taken hold of him now, and he knew it was all imaginary, that Sebastian was out there somewhere on the road, as safe as he had ever been.  Safe from this man. Doing what they both loved.

Still, he missed him terribly.  He knew there was slim possibility that Sebastian and he would run across each other again, and he had gotten used to having the little bastard at hand.

“I loved him,” He sobbed.

Horner was REALLY uncomfortable, now.

Kimi stood up.  His face was red and he had snot and tears running down his face.  “Get out! I would never hurt him! You want to say terrible things.  So get out!” He pointed at the door.

Horner retreated.

He might come back with a warrant, but Kimi had scoured the house when Sebastian had left, and had been careful when he was here.  Hopefully the lovestruck pathetic middle aged idiot act would carry weight with Horner.

He fell back onto the couch as Horner shut the door.  “Jack is dead...he’s….gone.”

He let himself cry for effect, and for how much he would miss having his own little highway hunter here with him.

The apartment was quiet.

The sun shone in through the plants Sebastian had left behind, on the partner he had left behind.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

  
  


There was weight on his bed.  “Shh,” Said a soft voice, with it’s hand over his mouth.  “It’s just me. Open your legs.”

There was a squirming under the covers and a mouth.  Kimi groaned quietly. The hand stopped covering his mouth and went to work on his balls.  He squirted Sebastian’s mouth full of cum and pulled his boyfriend up beside him. He fingered Sebastian’s ass and let him frot his cock against his side until he came.  He wiped the sperm off in Sebastian’s ball hair.

“Missed you,” He said, settled Sebastian in against his shoulder and resting his chin on the top of his head.  “Nasty ass been pedalling around the country again? Am I gonna have to get you tested?”

“No, Kimi, I got tested before I came back.  I’m clean.”

Kimi froze, “You’re fucking kidding me, right?”

Sebastian giggled, “Of course.  I wouldn’t let anyone have my DNA.  And I hope you only let me have yours.”  He smacked his lips in remembrance of the sticky cum.

Neither of them said anything.

“You were worried about me?”

“Horner was here.  Convinced him I was a patsy and probably not even for the right guy.  He staked the place out for a day or two, but I’m pretty boring.”

“You haven’t been out for a drive lately, then?”  Sebastian tangled his sticky fingers in Kimi’s chest hair.

“No.”

“Because of me?”

“Yes.”

“I want to show you something.  Can we be gone before the neighbor's are up?”

Kimi had work tomorrow, actual go into the office work.  Oh well, he could tell them he had this trip planned and the scheduling had been overlooked.

“Yeah, fuck toy.  We can go tomorrow.  Early.”

“We leave at daybreak,” Sebastian whispered.

“Daybreak,” Kimi agreed.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 12**

  
  


“There it is!” Sebastian chirped, leaning forward and pointing out a house well off the road, only visible as a roof and some light siding through the trees.  There was a for sale sign out front.

They pulled up the driveway.  There was cracks in the windows and some pieces of siding were pulled off.  “Aww,” Sebastian said. “No one is loving it.” He bounced out of the passenger side of the stolen Ford and pulled on a pair of white gloves.  He unlocked the garage door with a key from his pocket and swung the panel door up and open. Kimi parked inside the dusty wooden garage. Sebastian closed the garage door.

“Where are we?” Kimi asked.

“I used to stay here when I was on the road.  It’s been abandoned for years.” He opened the door from the garage into the house, and they went into a kitchen.

“Squatters,” Kimi noted, “Or is all this from you?”

There was trash and graffiti everywhere.  There was a filthy mattress on the floor in what had once been a pristine living room.  It was surrounded by needles and newspapers and a few pieces of laundry so soiled they had solidified into the carpet.  But obviously the last party had been a long time ago.

“No,” Sebastian said in a low voice, “I know better than to leave a mess here.”  The cabinets all had once been padlocked, but the hinges had all been broken and now the doors hung only from the padlocks.

“Look,” Sebastian knelt and opened a panel in the wall.  There was a water heater inside, and some dusty sleeping bags.

Then Kimi was sure he knew where they were.

Jens’ house.

This was the crawl space Sebastian had lived in for years.

“I want to show you something else.”  He walked to the corner of the living room and unlocked a padlock on a door.  It swung open on well oiled hinges and they walked down the untouched stairs to the basement.

It was perfectly clean, but clearly untouched.  There were bolt holes in the concrete floor, spaced like a man sized table.  The cabinets had stainless steel tops and there was dismantled pipes stacked along one wall.

“Hanna and I went out to celebrate my basketball team’s first win all season.  We drove out of Sioux Falls to Lynchburg, because there was a restaurant here that Hanna loved.  I fell asleep in the back seat on the way and when she stopped for gas,” Sebastian rubbed his arm and looked around the room, “Someone came up behind her and chloroformed her.  He drove her back here. I was asleep in the back seat,” He repeated.

Kimi didn’t know what to say.  How did you comfort someone whose only family had been taken away and murdered?  He gave him his space to work through it.

“I woke up and went inside and I didn’t know where we were.  I assumed we were some place we were supposed to be, so I had a glass of water.  Then this man came up the stairs, and he was afraid and angry that I was in his kitchen.  He told me I could never leave and locked me in, then he ignored me, for four years.”

Sebastian walked to the counter beside the door and touched the surface.  “The only time he tolerated me was when he was doing the research. He’d bring the bodies in for the autopsies and he’d been so focused he didn’t notice me.  The first time I came down here, because I wondered if the person he brought home could help me. I only watched for a second before I realized they could never help me, they were already a corpse.”  He brushed his hand along the edge of the door.

“His autopsies?” Kimi asked.

Sebastian nodded.

“The next time I opened the door a crack and watched through it.  He did research every couple of months. The start of every new quarter.  One day he told me to come in and close the door or close the door with myself outside it.  The corpse was really gassy that day.” Sebastian’s eyes went foggy as he reconciled this memory with an adult’s understanding of reality.  “She must have been fighting a lot. After that I stood inside the door, and then later I would sit on the counter. It was the only time he ever, ever talked to me.  Unless he was punishing me for leaving a mess.”

“Until the day he noticed you,” Kimi said.

Sebastian ran his hand through his hair.  “I guess.”

“And then he taught you to do what he was doing,” Kimi said in a dead voice.  At least he had chosen to do this. Sebastian had never been given a choice.

“After that he taught me,” Sebastian said, like Kimi hadn’t just said it.

“And then you started fucking up, and you gave him away,” Kimi said.

Sebastian shook his head.  He walked over to where the table had been removed.  “No, I don’t know why they started looking for him. It wasn’t because of me.”

“This Horner guy is pretty sure Jens had something to do with your disappearing.”

“I don’t know why he THINKS that.” Sebastian said.

Kimi felt sorry for Sebastian.  He’d never asked for any of this, but there it was.  He was a killer, but he was a fuck up. He’d given away a man who had been successfully hiding for years.  He couldn’t follow rules. He brought the police down on everyone. Yet Kimi still loved him. He moved up behind him to offer him the only comfort he could.

His knife sliced across Sebastian’s throat.

The young highway hunter spun as he fell, grabbing and kicking at Kimi.

Kimi stood clear of the spurting blood and helplessly kicking legs.

When Sebastian had finished moving, he knelt down beside him and whispered in his ear.  “It’s alright, my love. Already told you you were never getting old.” He resisted the urge to kiss Sebastian.  That would risk leaving his DNA. He picked up his partner’s corpse and carried him up the stairs to his final resting place.  Then he covered his body with the dusty sleeping bags and put the wall panel back in place, sealing Sebastian’s final tomb.

He used the spray bottles of ammonia in the cabinet to spray down everything covered in blood, and left the car they’d stolen in Boise in the garage.  He would hike through the woods on the other side of the house and find his way to the road. He could get a ride at the highway in that direction.

On his way out he stopped for a final long look at the house where he’d brought his sexy little hitchhiker, where Sebastian was now curled up in the crawl space, safe and home at last.

 

**The End**


	14. Epilogue

Christian woke up in his office.  It was very dark. He could feel the weight of the bourbon in his body.  He had taken to a little nip for the pain after Button had cut him. Surgical, like an autopsy.  That hadn’t been enough to reopen investigations. There was still nothing to go on.

Reporting his encounter with a dead serial killer, announcing his protection over the boy Christian had insisted he’d killed.  Now Christian Horner no longer worked for the FBI. He worked for himself. Private investigation and his own...pet project on the side.

As a PI, there was no more evidence of Sebastian Vettel or Jenson Button’s whereabouts than there had been as an FBI agent.

Until one day a madam in Vegas had been visited in relation to a dead gigolo, and the information she had given had matched the description and name of Sebastian Vettel.

Dead again.

Alive again?

Christian wanted badly to take it as resolution, but somehow he just hadn’t been able to trust this alive again dead again cycle everyone involved in this case seemed to manage.

In his deepest drunkest nightmares he dreamed they were vampires or devils.  Immortal and no matter how many times he found them dead they would pop back up like daisies and kill again.

So he went to see the corpse of Sebastian Vettel.

There was a resemblance, but the nose was wrong, and the height was wrong, and something about the whole case seemed off.

His next break was a report from a whore arrested in Kansas city, who claimed to have seen someone she used to work in a brothel with in a restaurant in Chicago.  A male whore named Sebastian, who was supposed to be dead.

At the restaurant, he found out that Sebastian, going by the name of Jack, was a regular, and that he was living in with a man named Kim Raikkonen.

He’d gotten an interview with Raikkonen, who was clearly some sort of desperate moron who’d brought home a whore he met on the road, and then was surprised when “Jack” ate him out of house and home and stole his rather expensive SUV.

He told Raikkonen and the land lady to keep an eye out in case he came back.  Of course he never did. He probably laughed all the way to a fence. A car like that would keep a street kid in good stead for a long time.

The question was- was it Sebastian?  Or was it this Sam Bird who had disappeared at the same time?  The madam said the two bore a striking resemblance. Had Sebastian taken the opportunity to switch names and run?  Had he been involved with this Sam’s death? Or was Sebastian truly the dead one and this other whore had something to do with it?

He had been running in circles.  There had been no reports of the boy since he’d disappeared with the car, and the car had never surfaced.

There was a knock on the door.

Christian got up and flicked the blinds.  Kim Raikkonen was standing outside, looking cold and nervous.

“Can I help you?” Christian asked through the door.  It was late and he was still pretty drunk from his afternoon nap.

“It’s me, Mr Horner.  I...I have some information about Jack.”

Christian wrenched open the door.  “Please come in.”

The man recoiled at the reek of alcohol.

“Sit down, Mr. Raikkonen, can I get you anything?”

“No, I’m fine.”  He sat on the couch and looked around the office.  He was dressed in khakis and a neat shirt. The picture of modest middle age, trying to do his best in a city that had no care for him.

Christian’s heart went out to him.  He was just a lonely man who had held out hope and it was used against him.

“You said you were looking for Jack’s killer,” Raikkonen said, deep sorrow in his voice even now.  “I wanted you to know,” He looked up and his eyes were burning. “The day before he left, we ran into a man.  He said he knew Jack from way back. I assumed...you know...what he did for a living, maybe he was one of Jack’s old clients.  Anyway, Jack seemed really nervous of him. I’ve seen him around a couple times since, and since you left, I’ve been thinking about what you said.  I thought it was weird that Jack disappeared right then, when he’d had access to the car the whole time, and like, he didn’t take any of my stuff, just the car, you know?  So I wrote down his license plate. Thinking if he knew Jack, maybe he knows if he went by any other names. Anyway, here’s the license plate. It was a dark blue Buick, one of those big ones, you know?  And this guy had a limp in his right leg?”

Christian felt a chill.

“Jack called him Jens, and I thought that was a weird name, but then…”  He stopped, clearly uncomfortable. “Guys like that usually give fake names, don’t they, so Jens Button.  I mean,” He threw up his hands, “It doesn’t even SOUND like a real name.”

Christian moved across the room, typing the vehicle’s license plate into the search system.  It came up immediately, registered to an Alex Prost. The license came up.

Jenson Button.  Older, certainly, but unmistakable.

There was an address.

Christian could barely keep himself from shouting in celebration.  “I’ll take this under advisement, Mr. Raikkonen. Thank you for your help.  If you remember anything else, please, don’t hesitate to contact me. And please,” He added as an afterthought, “Don’t attempt to make any contact with this man, it could drive him underground and compromise any chance our investigation has.”

Kim Raikkonen stood and shook his hand.

“Thank you Mr. Horner.  I just…” He shook his head, “I want to do my best for Jack, or Sebastian, or whoever he is.  I really…” His voice caught, “I know you think it could never work with someone like him and me, but I really, really loved him, Mr. Horner.  I think the son-of-a-bitch who did this needs to pay.” He nodded to himself and went out the door.

After the man left, Christian did some work of his own, locked up the office and headed for his own Chevy towncar.  He was halfway across the street when he heard uneven footsteps and felt the knife.

“If you had just left him alone, Christian, he wouldn’t be dead.  If you hadn’t threatened Raikkonen in his HOME, Sebastian wouldn’t have had to die.  His blood is on your hands, Christian. I kept him safe for all this time, and now his blood is on your hands.  Too bad you were too dim to listen.”

Jens left the body of the ex federal agent slumped in the alley near his car, took his wallet and watch and phone, which he dumped in the river on the way out of town.

As Christian felt the last light die, he thought about the boy he had strived so hard to save.

**Author's Note:**

> Real People don't belong to me.
> 
> This story is fiction and is no reflection on anyone in it. The story does belong to me. No one in this story is really a serial killer or suffers from abnormal violent tendencies.


End file.
